It Is Our Choices
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Hermione ran away during the war, after she was irreparably injured. Can Headmaster Snape remind her of where her home is?


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise**

 **Challenges at the bottom**

* * *

 **It Is Our Choices**

* * *

Her fingers flew across the keyboard of the computer. Data entry had a way of letting her lose herself in her work, and in the small library, there was plenty of it to fill her time.

It helped her to not think of the world she'd left behind. It helped her to forget, if only for a few hours at a time, that she could be so much more than what she was if she only had the courage.

Hermione had been working at the small library for almost three years. She'd settled in, was friendly with her colleagues, but generally kept herself to herself. She had a small flat, and though she'd thought about getting a cat for company, the guilt from leaving Crookshanks behind stopped her.

Instead, she spent her life with her nose in a book, lost in worlds that protected her from wondering about her own.

As she entered in the last book of the day, a tingle along her skin startled her.

Looking up, she found herself staring into obsidian eyes she never thought she'd look upon again.

"Miss Granger."

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but it took her a moment to remember how to speak.

"Professor Snape," she choked out.

She could feel his magic, it was singing to her as thought it cloaked him. She'd missed this feeling, this tingle.

She'd missed magic.

Being forced face to face with it only enforced that feeling. Surprisingly, she felt herself get angry with Snape. How dare he make her confront that which she was doing her best to avoid.

"Headmaster," he corrected. "It's time to stop hiding, Miss Granger. The girl I knew had more strength than this," he said quietly, eyes boring into her.

"Who's hiding?" she snapped, standing up and gesturing between them. "You found me easy enough, after all."

"Don't be pedantic. You know exactly what I'm talking about," he replied, the familiar sneer curling his lip slightly. "You are needed."

"By who?" she sneered, putting her coat on. "Exactly what use can I be to anyone now?"

She grabbed her cane from it's usual place beside her chair. "I cannot fight, I can't even walk without aid. I am useless to the battles that will undoubtedly still be left to fight."

"The war is over, Miss Granger. There are no battles left to fight."

"Until the next time," she replied, leaning against the desk to steady herself. She'd known of course, that the war was done. The lack of unexplained deaths had been clue enough to that.

"Harry?" she couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Fulfilled his destiny. He is currently working with me, to rebuild Hogwarts back to its former glory. That brings me to my reason for being here. I want you to return to the castle, as a professor. Who better to teach Muggle Studies than a Muggleborn?"

"There are plenty of Muggleborns, Headmaster."

He raised his eyebrow. "Quite. And yet, I've searched and come to find you. Perhaps that should tell you something."

Before she could reply, he'd turned and walked away, his stride too fast for her to dream of catching him.

Cane in hand, she limped out behind him, making her way home with her head full of thoughts and wonderings.

Oh, she wanted what he offered. She really did.

Could she bring herself to return, though? Could she face those she'd left behind? Could she face her former self, knowing that she'd failed the girl she wanted to be, knowing that she'd run away like a coward instead of accepting her new limits and continuing on.

Could she face the final death toll, the names of the people who'd died without her knowledge?

She entered her flat, stripping away her coat and scarf, and poured herself a whiskey from the bottle she kept for emergencies.

Tears fell down her face.

It was good to know that Harry was still alive, no matter that she'd let him down. Him and Ron both. Would they hate her? She knew that they were loyal, both of them had the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, but she also knew that she didn't deserve their loyalty.

She didn't deserve their forgiveness.

As she downed the rest of the amber liquid in her glass, a decision to keep hiding formed in her mind, almost solidifying when a bright light appeared in her living room, forming almost immediately into a doe.

"A wise man once told me that it's our choices, that show who we really are, Miss Granger. Perhaps it is time to make a different choice. I await you at Hogwarts, as do your friends, and the people who still love you."

Headmaster Snape's voice ran over her once more, making her shiver.

She was packing a bag before she fully realised what she was doing. Was a few words from Snape really worth her throwing away the life she'd built for herself?

 _It is our choices that show who we truly are…_

Hermione looked up at her old school, her bag resting on her shoulder, her weight pressing on her cane. The gates opened to reveal the Headmaster waiting for her with an approving glint in her eye.

"Professor Granger," he greeted with a small smile. "Welcome home."

* * *

 **Written for;**

Hogwarts Book Club - Jack - Strength / Pedantic / Computer

Hogwarts TV Show of the Month - John - Hermione / Loyal / Cane

Dragon Appreciation Word Count - 882

Writing Month Word Count - 882


End file.
